Eternity de CaraNo - Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Grâce à son don Isabella trouvera Edward. Ensemble, ils trouveront leur chemin. C'est Darkward et Darkella ... parce que l'auteur les aime comme ça.


_**Eternity de CaraNo**_

 _Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction_

 _Voici une autre histoire de CaraNo, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

 **Eternité de CaraNo**

Isabella Swan venait d'une longue lignée de gens beaux, aimables et forts. Les hommes de sa famille étaient Chefs de police, Marines, Sergents, Majors, Capitaines et ainsi de suite. Même son père est chef de police, bien que la tradition vienne principalement du côté de sa mère. Oui, les Whitlock. Renée Whitlock est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et Renée a grandi en voyageant partout dans le monde entier parce que son père était un officier de la Marine hautement décoré.

Renée avait grandi de cette façon, tout comme son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père. Tout remontait à l'époque de la guerre civile, Renée avait fait des recherches et connaissait Peter et Jasper Whitlock. Deux frères, Jasper était Major dans l'armée et Peter Caporal.

Dans des lettres, Renée avait découvert que Peter avait épousée sa bien-aimée, Charlotte, après son retour à la maison mais Jasper, lui, n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Présumé mort. Une claque pour la famille. Il avait du potentiel et il était le plus jeune Major de l'armée confédérée.

Renée avait raconté à sa fille unique des histoires sur les Whitlock. A la place de celles de Disney et autres histoires pour les enfants, elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille. Des histoires de guerre, de fierté, de force, de courage et de sacrifice. Là, il n'y avait jamais aucun doute. Renée était fière d'être une descendante de Peter et Charlotte Whitlock. Elle était fière d'être une Whitlock, tout court.

Voilà comment Isabella avait grandi. Même en tant que Swan elle sentait une forte connexion au nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

Mais ce n'était pas Peter Whitlock qui la fascinait.

C'était Jasper. Le Major Whitlock. _Présumé mort_.

Isabella ricana rien qu'en y pensant, elle savait que c'est faux. Elle savait qu'il marchait encore sur terre. Cependant, plus en tant qu'humain.

Voyez-vous, Isabella était née avec un don. Un don dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, parce que ... eh bien, ils l'auraient faite interner. Seulement Isabella savait qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle savait qu'il était toujours vivant. Ou peu importe. Mort-vivant? Ce n'est pas important. Elle savait qu'il était un putain de vampire.

Ouais.

Alors, il ne faut pas lui reprocher de ne rien avoir dit au sujet de son "don".

Son don?

Elle peut voir le monde à travers une autre paire d'yeux.

Elle peut voir le monde à travers les yeux de Jasper Whitlock.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Isabella avait quasiment perdu connaissance quand elle se réveilla le matin de son treizième anniversaire avec trois personnes qui la regardaient.

Trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, trois personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa chambre. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Quand elle avait essayé de regarder autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tourne sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, puis soudainement elle s'était retrouvée dans un salon peint en blanc. Tout était blanc et immaculé.

Les trois adultes l'avaient regardée mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Ils regardaient, fronçant les sourcils, bouche bée comme des poissons. Isabella avait un souvenir très vif de ce moment. Un homme blond, dans la trentaine, une femme aux cheveux caramel avec un visage en forme de cœur et une petite femme aux traits de lutin. Il avait fallu un certain temps mais Pixie posa une question.

C'était sorti comme un hoquet.

"Jasper, pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils bleus?"

Puis, vers son quatorzième anniversaire, elle les revit. Dans un état absolu de relaxation, Isabella réussit à canaliser toutes les fibres de son être et une fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les vit.

Elle vit la femme, Pixie, dont Isabella supposa qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Elle vit également une femme blonde incroyablement belle. Mais qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre….parce que le prochain qu'elle vit ... c'était celui qui comptait.

Putain, il était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

"Putain de merde, ils sont bleus à nouveau!" s'exclama Pixie, et après cela, tous l'avaient dévisagée... ou lui... eux.

Peu importe.

Mais cette fois, Isabella lutta pour rester. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. Au lieu de cela elle prit de profondes respirations calmes, sachant ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'elle était dans son ancienne chambre à Houston mais elle ne la vit pas. Elle ne vit pas davantage le salon blanc et immaculé, comme la dernière fois. Non, cette fois, ils étaient à l'extérieur.

Dans une forêt.

"C'est ce que vous nous avez décrit l'année dernière?" demanda tranquillement le beau garçon, pointant vers son - mon ... notre visage. Sa voix était calme, veloutée, douce mais très contrôlée. Presque comme s'il parlait à travers des dents serrées.

Il était ... sexy.

Beau.

Il avait quelques années de plus que les quatorze ans d'Isabella. Peut-être dix-sept, dix-huit ans ... ou dix-neuf ans.

Isabella l'observa complètement fascinée et lorsque la tête tourna, elle voulut grogner de frustration. Ses yeux se posèrent maintenant sur Pixie et même si elle était vraiment belle, le garçon aux cheveux de bronze était beaucoup plus captivant. Mais Isabella n'avait aucun contrôle sur la tête. La tête de Jasper, conclut-elle.

D'une certaine manière, elle voyait le monde à travers les yeux de Jasper Whitlock et elle était hypnotisée.

Lorsque Jasper parlait, sa voix était chaude. L'accent du sud était là et Isabella sourit pour elle-même, cela confirma sa conviction. C'était lui. _Son ancêtre._

Les questions de Jasper étaient logiques. Il était perplexe et soucieux, mais le ton de la voix alerta Isabella sur un autre trait des Whitlock. Jasper était en état d'alerte pendant qu'il parlait, et il scrutait souvent les arbres, comme s'il s'attendait qu'un danger puisse venir de là.

Après un moment, Isabella laissa délibérément tomber la connexion.

C'était il y a trois ans.

Maintenant, Isabella a dix-sept ans, elle en sait beaucoup plus sur son ancêtre.

La première chose étant ... eh bien, on ne peut nier qu'Isabella avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle vit à travers les yeux de Jasper ... pendant qu'il se nourrissait. Qu'il se nourrissait d'un putain d'ours!

Au cours des trois dernières années, elle avait beaucoup appris sur la famille de vampires.

Leurs noms, bien sûr.

Alice, Pixie, qui est également la compagne et la femme de Jasper.

Carlisle, le médecin et père de famille, également en couple avec Esmée, la mère.

Ensuite, il y a Emmett qu'Isabella adore, sans l'avoir jamais rencontré. C'est un géant mais il est sacrément drôle.

Ensuite, il y a la femme et compagne d'Emmett, Rosalie. Rosalie est... différente. Futile. Elle se bagarre souvent avec le garçon dont Isabella est pratiquement tombée amoureuse. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler.

Elle soupire.

 **Edward.**

Edward Cullen. Il a dix-sept ans, comme elle. Et il peut lire dans les pensées.

Isabella savait pas mal de choses. Elle avait entendu parler des Volturi, des Denali, des Amazones et des Egyptiens.

Elle savait qu'ils se nourrissaient d'animaux et qu'ils interagissaient avec les humains.

Elle savait qu'ils semblaient beaucoup voyager.

Elle connaissait leur âge.

Elle connaissait les goûts d'Edward… pour la musique, les voitures ... et savait qu'il est célibataire.

 _Bah, quoi ! Je l'ai remarqué._

Elle vit également des choses qu'elle avait du mal à admettre. Par exemple, l'amour dévorant entre Jasper et Alice. Il était évident qu'elle coupait la connexion à ces occasions. Très rapidement.

Isabella, croit-elle tout cela?

 **Oui.**

Cela lui a pris le temps… mais oui… elle y croit.

Et que compte-t-elle faire?

Elle veut les rencontrer, bien sûr.

Elle pourrait probablement sauter dans le prochain avion et aller là où ils sont.

Ça ne serait pas trop difficile de les trouver. Mais alors, que faire ensuite ?

Elle ne se voyait pas juste toquer à leur porte et leur dire, "Hey, je suis la fille qui vous espionnait à travers les yeux de Jasper."

Non, s'il y a une chose qu'elle avait apprise au sujet des Cullen, c'est qu'ils sont farouchement protecteurs les uns des autres.

Bordel de merde, ils ne lui donneraient même pas le temps de tout expliquer.

Ainsi, Isabella échafauda un plan. Elle voulait qu'ils viennent à elle, et ce faisant elle leur donnerait les informations qu'elle avait sur eux.

Elle prendrait soin de ne pas avoir l'air d'une menace, même si elle soupçonnait qu'ils la verraient en tant que telle. Mais elle allait quand même essayer. Et au moment où ils l'atteindraient, ils la connaîtraient aussi.

Aucune question ne serait nécessaire parce que les indices qu'elle laisserait répondraient à toutes leurs questions.

Bien sûr, elle serait très attentive au don d'Alice.

Isabella ne se cacha pas quand elle déposa le paquet à la poste, elle savait qu'Alice devait savoir quoi chercher dans sa vision afin de trouver ou voir Isabella mais une fois qu'ils auraient le paquet, Isabella serait prudente.

Oh, et juste détail. Un tout petit.

Elle voulait devenir vampire.

Est-ce trop demander?

Isabella avait toujours eu des désirs sombres. Désirs qu'elle croyait partager avec Edward mais il restait très discret sur cela. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle pensait qu'il est aussi sombre qu'elle, et elle voulait faire ressortir ce côte-là de lui.

Elle le veut _**lui**_ _._

 _ **Edward**_

"Edward!" J'entends Alice qui m'appelle _. Il y a quelque chose à chercher à la poste. Peux-tu y aller? Je dois aller chasser._

Je soupire me trainant dans les escaliers à un rythme humain.

"Bien sûr," marmonné-je, saisissant mes clés de voiture.

Je pars tout de suite.

Forks, Washington. J'en suis sûr c'est l'enfer sur terre.

Je ne pourrais pas plus m'emmerder, même si j'essayais. Les gens d'ici sont des rats insignifiants. Et pendant que je roule à toute vitesse vers cette triste excuse en ville, je souris chaque fois qu'une pauvre vieille agrippe sa poitrine tandis que je la dépasse.

Mon sourire est sinistre, _je le sais_.

Bientôt j'arrive au bureau de poste et je leur donne mon nom.

 _Oh, c'est ce garçon dont Jess m'a parlé. Mon Dieu, c'est sûr qu'il est superbe._

Je lève un sourcil et scanne son cerveau. Ah, la mère de Jessica Stanley!

Pathétique.

Et triste putain.

Je veux tous les vider.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai pas. Apparemment, c'est mal. Alors, je me nourris d'animaux.

Dégueulasse!

"Tiens, Edward," dit la mère de Jessica, et merde elle se met à battre des cils. "ll faut juste signer ici."

Je signe et je prends le paquet.

Je pars.

Une fois dans mon Aston, une senteur se dégage. La fragrance provient du paquet et avant que je puisse m'en empêcher je l'ouvre. Putain qu'est-ce que c'est cette odeur? Je grogne.

Ma bite frétille.

Je sens les cerises et les épices. Fort mais frais. C'est immoral et sexy.

Le contenu de la boîte ne l'est pas et je me demande pourquoi Alice ou ... quelqu'un d'autre a commandé un téléphone usagé. Je vérifie l'extérieur de la boîte et cela dit Cullen et notre adresse.

Pas de prénom. Bizarre. Je suis curieux et je trouve une note au fond.

 **Pas besoin de code PIN. S'il vous plaît lisez le message~ I.S.W**

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" marmonné-je à moi-même. Puis j'appuie sur le bouton et j'attends.

Un message en attente.

Je hausse les épaules et j'appuie sur Entrée.

 **Je vous vois à travers des yeux bleus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux très peu ~ I.S.W**

Yeux bleus. _Yeux bleus_. Oh, putain de merde!

En accélérant vers la maison, je pense à Jasper.

Il doit s'agir de lui.

Ça fait des années que nous le voyons avec des yeux bleus à la place de ses yeux dorés. Tout est normal, juste une journée ordinaire, et il cligne. Et juste comme ça, ses yeux deviennent bleus. La couleur de ses yeux humains. Nous ne savons pas ce que cela signifie ou pourquoi ça arrive.

Carlisle a étudié ce phénomène pendant des heures, des jours et des nuits.

Jasper, aussi.

Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Les Volturi et vampires avec des pouvoirs nous sont venus à l'esprit, bien sûr. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi ça lui arrive.

Comment ou ... non, tout simplement nous ne savons rien.

Mais... _je vous vois à travers des yeux bleus_? Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

 _Vous vois à travers bleu_ ... Merde. Cela signifie-t-il…? Quelqu'un peut-il nous voir?

A travers les yeux de Jasper?

Cela ne me prend que quelques minutes pour arriver à la maison et je sors de la voiture laissant le moteur en marche et la portière ouverte.

Je cours.

Et je passe la porte.

Carlisle et Esmée sont là. Carlisle avec sa personnalité bien-pensante et Esmée avec son sourire maternel.

Pathétique!

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre? Il n'y a pas d'alternative et appelez-moi mauviette si vous voulez mais je n'ai aucun désir de parcourir la terre tout seul.

Voilà ce que j'ai.

Une famille de végétariens!

C'est dommage. Je me souviens encore du flux riche et du goût du sang humain. Mais c'est tout. Un putain de souvenir. Parce que maintenant je festoie sur Bambi avant d'aller à l'école avec _mes frères et sœurs._

Des enfants, tous.

"J'ai récupéré un colis au bureau de poste," dis-je, devant eux. "Je pense que ça concerne Jasper."

La seule chose que nous avons compris c'est que cela concerne Jasper. Oh, et que I.S.W sont probablement des initiales. C'est tout. Chaque pensée que j'entends est décousue et incomplète. Ils n'ont rien.

"Ce pourrait-il que cela soit une connaissance, Jazzy?" demande Alice d'une petite voix. "Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un avec un don comme ça?"

"Non", répond-il, regardant fixement le téléphone sur la table basse.

Je rigole, incapable de me retenir.

Ce qui me vaut des grimaces.

Je leur fait un doigt d'honneur, ce qui provoque un sourire préoccupé d'Esmée. Vraiment, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. S'il vous plaît.

 _Tu es un putain de trou du cul._

Ah, Rosalie. La salope blonde.

Peu importe.

"Frérot, tu as besoin de tirer un bon coup," glousse Emmett. "Peut-être que cela t'adoucirait."

"Contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas me contenter de rien de moins que de la perfection," rugis-je, le fusillant du regard.

 _Laisse Rosie en dehors de ça, frérot._

La pensée d'Emmett est un avertissement.

Je ricane. "Si tu laisses ma vie amoureuse en dehors de ça aussi."

"Tu n'as aucune vie amoureuse!" caquette Rosalie.

Alice et Jasper sont les seuls à connaitre mes désirs. Ils savent que je ne vais pas me dégrader avec juste une nuit de baise parce que je n'ai pas trouvé ma compagne.

Ils savent que je ne suis pas ici ... volontairement, pour ainsi dire. Ils savent que je ne partage pas leur façon de voir les choses. Ils savent que je ne suis ici que pour la compagnie. Ils savent que je suis ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve la personne qui partage ma vision. Et ils savent que le jour venu, ils ne me verront plus jamais.

Bip. Bip.

Nos yeux sont sur le téléphone et Jasper l'atteint le premier.

Un autre message.

"Merde," siffle Jazz, avant de me lancer le téléphone.

Je lis le message.

 **Carlisle Cullen, Edward Masen, Esmée Platt, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon ~I.S.W**

"Hein," dis-je. Non seulement cette personne sait qui nous sommes mais il ou elle connait aussi nos noms humains et l'ordre dans lequel nous sommes arrivés dans la famille.

Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Cette personne ne peut pas nous juste nous voir. Il ou elle peut aussi nous entendre. Putain de merde, ce qui signifie... Seigneur, toutes les choses dont nous avons discuté à chaque fois que Jasper avait les yeux bleus.

Eh bien, quelle blague! Nous aurions dû garder nos bouches fermées. Je veux dire ... pendant des années, Jasper a eu les yeux bleus des centaines de fois.

Bip. Bip.

Je n'hésite pas.

 **Carlisle, vous êtes médecin dans la petite ville de Forks, Washington. Comment combattez-vous la tentation? Ne voulez-vous pas planter vos dents dans le cou de quelqu'un? ~ I.S.W**

"Eh bien, merde," soufflé-je. Cette personne est intelligente. Carlisle est un idiot. "Celui-ci est pour toi, Carlisle," dis-je en lui lançant le téléphone.

 _Pour l'amour de ... Eh bien, tu es complètement abasourdi Edward._

Je fais un petit sourire narquois à Alice. Elle a évidemment lu le texto et elle sait ce que je pense de cette question.

Parce que ... vraiment, comment fait-il? Comment ne devient-il pas dingue et n'enfonce-t-il pas ses dents dans le cou d'un humain? Du sang abondant. Et pas de la putain de fourrure.

"C'est une bonne question." Je hausse les épaules.

J'ignore les regards de confusion.

 _Bip. Bip._

Quelqu'un a le vent en poupe.

"Et ceci est pour toi, fils," dit Carlisle, me retournant le téléphone avec un regard d'inquiétude.

 **Edward tu veux plus, au moins je le souhaite. Je le veux aussi. Fini le tofu ;) Ça te dit ? I.S.W**

Bordel?

Je fronce les sourcils, confus ... et puis Alice me renvoie dans le temps. Un souvenir. Un retour en arrière.

Et je me souviens.

 _"Putain, j'en suis malade," soupirai-je. Un autre ours vidé et ma gorge est toujours en feu._

 _"Tu te débrouilles très bien, Edward," dit Alice, souriant et compréhensive. "C'est ce que nous voulons. Nous ne voulons pas être des monstres, n'est-ce pas? "_

 _Je la fixe. Est-elle sérieuse?_

 _Le sang humain fait partie de notre nature._

 _"Nous sommes des végétariens, frangin." Elle sourit. "Pense aux humains. Je suis sûre que le tofu ne leur convient pas non plus mais ils le mangent parce qu'ils veulent sauver des animaux. Ceci est notre version."_

 _"Voilà qui est putain stupide, Alice," ris-je sans humour. Comme je regarde Jasper, je vois... puis je soupire d'ennui. "Tes yeux sont à nouveau bleus Jasper," lui signalai-je. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je les ai vus bleus tant de fois que je peux à peine les compter mais ils veulent toujours que je leur laisse savoir quand cela arrive. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose se passait._

Je verrouille mes yeux avec Alice.

 _Il ou elle doit te connaître._

Je hoche la tête.

Une heure passe et puis de nouveau des messages arrivent pour toute la famille.

 **Esmée, la mère compréhensive. Vous êtes si gentille. Ne voulez-vous pas faire la fête? Ne voulez-vous pas dire, "Et, merde…" Humm? ~ I.S.W**

Je dois mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour réprimer mon sourire.

On peut dire qu'Esmée est offensée.

 **Rosalie. Que puis-je dire? Je t'ai cernée. Si vide, superficielle. Sans intérêt ~ I.S.W**

Brillant. Tout simplement exceptionnel!

Rosalie enrage.

 **Emmett, je t'aime bien. Tu es drôle et optimiste. Tu as du potentiel. Bien que je doute que tu m'aimeras ~ I.S.W**

Celui-là est source de confusion. Potentiel pour quoi?

Qui est cette personne?

 **Jasper, le Major de la famille et l'empathe. Je te connais. Nous partageons quelques traits. Dommage que tu aies quitté ton ancienne vie ~ I.S.W**

Un autre texto confus. Mais il y a quelque chose que je commence à comprendre. Je pense que cette personne parle de notre mode de vie. Notre alimentation. L'ancienne vie de Jasper? Celle où il se nourrissait d'humains? Ce doit être ça.

 **Alice, la petite voyante. Me cherches-tu encore ? Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je me cache bien ;)**

 **~ I.S.W**

Alice cherche, oui. Mais cet I.S.W nous connaît bien. Ce qui est un peu gênant.

Mais je reconnais que je suis également intrigué.

"Alors que faisons-nous?" demande Esmée.

Pas de réponse. Il n'y a rien à faire. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Et nous attendons.

D'autres texto arrivent et maintenant ils concernent cette personne. _Elle_ nous parle d'elle-même.

 **N'ayez crainte. Je suis seulement humaine. Une jeune fille humaine. Je veux juste une chance. M'entendrez-vous? ~ I.S.W**

Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous avons essayé de l'appeler.

Elle ne répond pas.

Nous avons essayé de localiser le numéro mais rien. Nada!

Elle ne répond même pas à nos texto.

 **J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis née à Houston mais j'ai beaucoup déménagé. Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, je suis retournée là-bas mais ma maison actuelle est en Arizona ~ I.S.W**

Nous savons que Jasper est de Houston. Mais c'est tout. Il a rencontré de nombreux vampires là-bas dans le sud et même si cette jeune fille prétend être humaine, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de cela. Un humain avec un don n'est pas impossible. Alice avait un don avant sa transformation après tout, mais c'est très rare.

Extrêmement rare!

 **Ma vie m'ennuie totalement. Mais maintenant, il y a quelque chose que je veux et cela semble être à ma portée. Pouvez-vous me blâmer d'essayer? J'espère que non~ I.S.W**

Quelque chose me tracasse. Cette... _fille_... elle est quelque chose d'autre.

 **Ma mère est femme au foyer. Mon père est chef de police. Maison blanche avec pelouse, banlieue. C'est sans danger. C'est tellement cliché. C'est tellement répugnant ~ I.S.W**

J'étudie les texto encore et encore. Nous le faisons tous.

Esmée est bouleversée.

Emmett est ... Emmett est réellement intéressé. Je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose et je déteste que pour une fois il soit capable de me bloquer.

Alice cherche en Arizona. Putain de sable... c'est tout ce que je dis.

Carlisle est agacé. Cette fille trouble sa tranquillité.

Rose est juste furax.

Jasper réfléchit. Au Texas, à Maria, à son passé.

Et moi... eh bien, je suis fasciné. Cette nana est quelque chose d'autre. On ne peut pas nier que nous semblons partager quelque chose. Un point de vue peut-être. Peut-être même une conviction. Un avis.

 **J'en ai entendu beaucoup. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur Jasper Whitlock. Pardonne-moi si je ne t'appelle pas Cullen ou Hale, Jasper. Tu es un Whitlock. Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ~ I.S.W**

Et nous faisons des recherches sur la famille de Jasper. Il y a beaucoup de Whitlock.

Notre hypothèse est que le W dans I.S.W est pour Whitlock. C'est farfelu mais cela reste une possibilité.

Lors de nos recherches les yeux de Jasper virent au bleu et nous nous taisons tous.

 **Vous ne trouverez rien sous Whitlock, je le crains. Mais continuez à chercher si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux. Et Edward? Tu as l'air délectable dans cette chemise noire ~ I.S.W**

Je me remémore l'odeur qu'il y avait dans le paquet. C'était faible mais encore là et ma bite frétille au souvenir. Qui est cette fille?

 **Je suis désolée de faire traîner les choses. Je dois m'assurer que vous ne me tuerez pas une fois que je me découvrirai. Je vais vous en dire davantage. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un seul me comprendra vraiment ~ I.S.W**

Nous croyons tous que ce _un seul_ c'est moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis impliqué ou ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans. Cela devrait tourner autour de Jasper. N'est-ce pas? Sûrement.

 **Je ne vais pas vous laisser étinceler en Arizona. Je viens à Washington. Espérons que quelqu'un aura des prétentions sur moi ~ I.S.W**

J'avale mon venin.

Est-ce que ce quelqu'un est encore moi?

Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi être si... prétentieuse.

Pourquoi aurais-je à la revendiquer?

En même temps, nous découvrons à quel point elle nous connaît. Tout est très clair. Dans presque chaque message, elle divulgue des informations sur ce qu'elle sait sur nous. Et lentement mais sûrement, elle nous permet d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

Très lentement.

Allez! Dis-moi qui tu es!

C'est l'aube. Nous sommes toujours réunis dans le salon. Nous essayons toujours de trouver qui elle est.

J'ai découvert quelque chose sur Emmett. Il l'a laissé échapper il y a quelques heures et maintenant il m'évite.

Sa pensée?

 _-Est-ce que Rosie partirait si elle savait ce que je veux?_

Et je m'interroge sur l'innocence de mon frère?

Des photos commencent à arriver. Sur le téléphone. Ça ne montre pas beaucoup mais ... pour une quelconque raison ce soit, cela en montre assez pour moi.

De magnifiques cheveux bruns.

Une petite main.

Une jambe lisse.

Une peau impeccable.

Des lèvres charnues.

Putain de merde.

Je me retrouve à devoir ravaler de plus en plus de venin.

Encore plus de messages. Tout au long de la journée du lendemain.

 **Mes parents pensent que je pars à l'école. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je viens de dire au revoir à l'Arizona. Aimes-tu les photos, Edward Masen? ~ I.S.W.**

Saint ... quelque chose.

Oui, c'est ma première pensée.

Et oui, j'apprécie les photos. Malgré les taquineries. Ainsi, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit.

Masen, hein?

Cette jeune fille semble très déterminée dans son truc anti-Cullen. Pour elle, seul Carlisle est un Cullen.

Je me surprends à être d'accord avec elle.

Je me surprends à vouloir plus et au coucher du soleil, je reçois plus.

Une photo. Une photo de ses yeux.

Pendant que je regarde la photo, les autres m'informent que les yeux de Jasper sont bleus et je sais qu'elle me regarde. Observant ma réaction peut-être. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse parce que je ne peux pas cacher ma réaction. Je ne peux pas parce que putain ils sont magnifiques.

 **Je me réjouis. J'espère que toi aussi, Monsieur Masen. Et j'ai oublié de le mentionner. Je suis à Seattle. Jasper, tu fais partie de ma famille, accepteras-tu de me voir? ~ I.S.W**

Moi aussi!

Il nous ne faut pas longtemps pour nous empiler dans nos voitures et partir. Accélérant vers Seattle tôt dans la soirée. Moi dans mon Aston. Je ne partage pas!

Jasper et Alice dans sa Porsche. Elle essaye de trouver la jeune fille.

Rosalie et Emmett dans sa Jeep et il ne peut plus retenir ses pensées. Il n'est pas assez loin. Je peux encore l'entendre. Je l'entends. Il veut du sang humain. Il fait semblant comme moi. Il le fait pour Rose. Comme c'est noble de sa part!

Carlisle et Esmée sont dans sa Mercedes. Ils sont bouleversés. C'est drôle parce qu'ils craignent qu'un changement soit en train de se produire. Et c'est drôle parce qu'Alice ne le voit pas. Du moins pas encore. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va le voir, aussi.

Bientôt. Parce que je commence à voir ce changement moi-même.

On pourrait penser que Jasper devrait avoir le téléphone, mais non. Je l'ai pris avant de partir et Jasper est un peu agacé mais je m'en fiche.

Avec ma vision parfaite, je peux voir les yeux de Jasper dans le rétroviseur.

Ah tu regardes ma voiture, jolie fille?

Bip. Bip.

Je souris. Putain je souris

 **Vais-je mourir ce soir? Ou ai-je trouvé un protecteur en toi Edward Masen? ~ I.S.W**

J'expire énergiquement.

Je réponds. Je sens qu'elle a besoin d'une réponse.

 **Tu es trop intrigante pour mourir ~ E.M**

Le M pour Masen va l'en assurer.

Je le sais. Pour une fichue raison je suis soudainement moi-même. J'ai un nom, putain. Pourquoi rester Cullen? Pour jouer à faire semblant avec Carlisle et Esmée?

Non, ça suffit.

Bip. Bip.

Et j'entends la pensée d'Alice : ... _Merde, Edward se fait la malle!_

 **Tu me trouveras au Club Shade, Edward. Ce fut un plaisir de te voir ces dernières années. Il est temps pour toi de me voir ~ Ton Isabella**

" _Isabella_ ," chuchoté-je à moi-même, et Alice a raison. Je me tire! J'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Avant d'être trop loin, je saisis la vision d'Alice et je reste sans voix.

Elle a trouvé Isabella.

Je la vois, putain. Elle est déjà au club. Portant une robe noire. Courte et sans bretelle. Des cheveux bouclés, épais, sombres. Elle danse de façon séduisante. Je vois son visage. Grands yeux bruns, encadrée par de longs cils noirs épais. Lèvres boudeuses, rouge foncé. Mendiant ma bouche et ma bite. De longues jambes. Des talons hauts. Il n'y a rien d'innocent en elle mais en même temps si. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Merde.

C'est elle! Je peux déjà le sentir et je conduis plus vite.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Je suis sur le ferry. Les autres non.

Ils doivent attendre, bien que je doute qu'ils le fassent. Non, bien sûr qu'ils ne le feront pas.

Jasper et Alice vont sauter. Je le sais. Merde. Je dois l'atteindre en premier.

Avant de réfléchir davantage, je laisse mon Aston derrière et je saute dans l'eau. Je nage, sachant que je suis le plus rapide. Ils ne vont pas me rattraper. Ils n'atteindront pas Isabella avant moi.

Puis je cours. Aussi vite que je peux, sur les toits. Si vite que mes vêtements commencent à sécher. Ils ne seront pas complètements secs au moment où j'arriverai au club mais ils ne colleront plus à ma peau. Ensuite je sors mon portefeuille et l'une de mes cartes d'identité. Je vais dans ce putain de club point final.

Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je peux le sentir dans mon corps. C'est exaltant.

Pressant.

Primitif et charnel.

Je sens son parfum.

J'avale le venin.

Je suis de plus en plus près.

Encore soixante mètres, je saute du toit, dans la ruelle derrière le club.

J'y suis.

Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux, pour les mettre dans leur désordre habituel. Mes vêtements sont ok. Un jean foncé, Henley noir. J'ignore la file d'attente. Merde à la file d'attente. Je prends l'entrée de secours.

Déglinguant la porte.

Je suis dedans et je suis les pensées, m'assurant que personne ne m'a vu. Personne ne m'a vu et je n'entends pas encore Alice ou Jasper. C'est juste elle et moi. Au moins pendant un certain temps.

Son odeur envahit mes sens une fois que je suis à l'intérieur de ce club sombre, bondé… je scrute la foule, dominant la plupart des personnes avec mon un mètre quatre-vingt-deux. Putain, son odeur. Ma bite durcit. Puis je la vois.

Au milieu de la piste.

Dansant seule.

Consumée par la musique gothique.

Ses hanches se balancent, les mains en l'air.

Elle me séduit.

Belle et petite.

Toute femme.

Pulpeuse et juste là.

Elle se tourne.

Elle me voit et dans ses yeux je vois ce qu'elle voit. Un prédateur.

Puis elle recommence à danser. Lentement, comme une ensorceleuse séduisante. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens.

Merde, elle mord sa lèvre et je marche vers elle.

Elle a raison.

Quelqu'un va la réclamer.

 _Tu m'as trouvée, M. Masen._

Je gémis, quand sa voix comme une clochette remplit ma tête.

Une fois près d'elle, je respire. Ma gorge me brûle mais mon désir pour elle, pour son corps, son esprit et son âme est irrésistible.

"Isabella," gémis-je doucement. Mes mains trouvent ses hanches et je l'attire brusquement vers moi. Penchant ma tête, je laisse trainer mon nez contre sa mâchoire.

Putain, c'est exquis. "Tu es une brave fille, n'est-ce pas?" Elle ne pense qu'à moi.

Elle est déjà à moi dans son esprit. Selon elle c'est ainsi depuis qu'elle a quatorze ans. C'est amusant ... Je suis assez sûr putain que je suis à elle, aussi.

Je le sens. Je peux le sentir. Merde, son sang.

Je gémis et je l'appuie plus fort contre mon corps. Mon visage est dans le creux de son cou. Je l'embrasse, lèche, mordille.

Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et nous bougeons ensemble. Lentement, c'est elle qui mène la danse.

Putain de coquine.

Elle tourne dans mes bras et je serre ses hanches. Son cul... mon Dieu, je plie les genoux légèrement et ma bite est juste Là. Se frottant contre ses fesses.

Ce sont des préliminaires. Au milieu de la piste de danse, bondée, elle se serre contre moi. Mes mains parcourent son ventre tonique mais doux.

Aucune hésitation.

Plus haut, plus haut, plus haut, je prends son sein dans ma main.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, j'entends son pouls. Mon autre main est sur sa cuisse. Cuisse nue, tellement lisse et chaude.

"Putain, chérie," gémis-je comme elle lève ses mains vers mon cou, mes cheveux puis elle tire dessus.

"Edward," gémit-elle.

Je bande.

Je suis moi-même. Je me laisser aller. Pas de putain de gentleman, parce ce qu'Isabella ne veut pas cela. Je le sais. Je sais qu'elle me veut pour qui je suis. Qui je suis vraiment.

Et je la veux.

Mon Dieu, combien je la veux et je la comprends maintenant. Tous ces texto. C'est une petite fille observatrice. Elle m'a vu tel que je suis. Elle a vu ce que je voulais vraiment.

Je tire sur ses cheveux. Je la regarde. Ma main est encore sur son sein. Je peux sentir son excitation. Je peux entendre ce qu'elle veut.

Elle me le dit. Encore et encore.

Elle est à moi. Mienne à prendre, à baiser. Partager l'éternité avec elle.

 **Putain, c'est elle!**

Lentement, je me penche. Je regarde son expression. Je regarde ses yeux. Je sais que les miens lui montrent combien elle m'a changé. C'est elle pour moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Les étincelles me traversent.

Je tremble.

Je suis dur et j'ai besoin d'elle. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne avant mais maintenant… je suce sa lèvre bien en chair, tandis que ma main vagabonde plus bas. Le long de sa hanche, vers sa cuisse. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne m'arrête pas quand je trouve sa peau nue. Au lieu de cela, je glisse ma main sous sa robe.

Plus haut et plus haut, plus loin.

Et je trouve enfin. Putain, si chaude, ma douce. J'approfondis le baiser, ma langue rencontrant la sienne.

Elle est lisse, nue, chaude quand mon majeur taquine son centre.

"Edward," gémit-elle dans ma bouche. Elle se cramponne à moi, elle veut se retourner mais je la maintiens en place. "Oh, mon Dieu ... plus ..."

Bordel de merde!

Je ne m'arrête pas en entendant Alice. Jasper et elle nous ont vus. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Mon doigt est à l'intérieur de mon Isabella, je continue à l'embrasser, je continue à pétrir sa poitrine.

Taquiner, pincer son mamelon, la faisant gémir dans ma bouche. Je suce sa langue.

Avec son dos contre ma poitrine, les gens pourraient voir Isabella mais heureusement il y trop de monde et il fait sombre. Merde, si quelqu'un sent l'odeur de l'excitation de ma fille, je le tuerai! Ce n'est que pour moi, uniquement pour moi.

"Tu es tellement mouillée, ma douce," ronronné-je embrassant le coin de sa bouche. Puis une pensée me frappe. Une des miennes. Et je dois savoir. Je glisse deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, au fond d'elle, et dieu merci elle est vierge.

La seule pensée de la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre... me fait grogner.

 _Je ne veux pas de romance, Edward. Je te veux toi. Je te veux juste toi. Le vrai toi. Juste nous deux, ensemble, nous donnant du plaisir._

Nous gémissons tous les deux.

Ma bite s'agite.

"Considère que c'est fait, ma douce," chuchoté-je à son oreille. "Tu es à moi maintenant et je vais te prendre par tous les moyens possibles ".

"Oui", gémit-elle désespérément. _Et tu es à moi._

Sa possessivité me fait tourner la tête.

Nous nous sommes déclarés.

Ça suffit. Je sors mes doigts. Je les goûte, merde ... son goût... je les lèche pour les nettoyer.

Puis je prends sa main et nous traversons la foule, ne nous arrêtant qu'une fois que nous sommes dans une ruelle à l'extérieur du club.

Je ne perds pas de temps.

Je sais que ma soi-disant famille nous suit et je m'en fous!

Je pousse Isabella contre le mur froid en brique. Je l'embrasse, ma bite frotte contre son abdomen.

"Notre première baise dans une ruelle. Qu'est-ce que c'est poétique putain!," rigolé-je, la voix rauque, tandis que je relève sa robe. "Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, amour."

Dans ses yeux rien d'autre que de l'amour et du désir. Nous en sommes au même point. Nous sommes pareils.

Merde, nous voulons exactement la même chose. Nous voulons que ce soit primitif et sauvage.

Dévorant et bestial.

"Pas de retour en arrière", dit-elle, en déboutonnant mon jeans. "Tu es mon premier et mon seul."

Mon cœur mort sursaute!

"Première et seule," dis-je tranquillement, car il en va de même pour moi.

C'est mon âme-sœur.

Mon jeans est poussé en bas de mes hanches et elle enveloppe ses jambes autour de moi. Ça y est. Elle le sait. Je le sais. aucun retour possible. Je l'embrasse doucement, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Elle est la seule pour moi, je positionne ma bite dure comme le roc à son entrée chaude.

Elle chuchote doucement. "Donne-moi l'éternité que je puisse t'aimer pour toujours."

Je ne trouve pas de mots. Pas de mots assez juste mais je sais que mes yeux lui disent que je ressens la même chose. Exactement la même chose et je vais lui donner l'éternité.

 **L'éternité avec moi. Seulement moi.**

Je pousse en elle et j'avale l'afflux de venin ainsi que son cri.

Vibrant, suave et feu ... tout autour de ma bite. Je ferme fort les yeux en embrassant son épaule. Elle est froide pour un humain et il pleut maintenant mais elle ne sera pas froide pour longtemps.

"Tu vas bien?" demandé-je entre les dents. Merde, si serrée... si chaude, si mouillée...

La pluie est diluvienne, nous sommes trempés.

"Ouais," dit-elle. "Seulement... un léger désagrément."

Avec trois diplômes de médecine, j'en sais plus que la plupart des humains… mais tout le monde sait que la première fois pour une fille n'est pas un feu d'artifice.

Je l'embrasse avec passion et mes mains trouvent son cul. Je l'attire à moi, plus près, plus fort. Je dois la baiser.

"Tu es à moi, ma douce," grogné-je dans sa bouche. Je m'enfonce en elle. "Seulement à moi."

Je la prends aussi fort que je peux sans lui faire mal mais mon Isabella est un chaton enragé, ça c'est sûr. Forte et attachante, putain je l'aime.

Plus, je veux plus.

Je prends plus.

Plus fort.

Je glisse dehors, dedans, je sais que je suis grand et elle adore ça. Elle me le dit dans ses pensées. Elle me dit que cette bite est à elle et je grogne et gémis, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. C'est à elle tout comme sa petite chatte est à moi.

Je sens l'odeur de son sang. Je suis proche. Le mur de briques n'est pas doux sur sa peau mais elle ne veut pas que je m'excuse. Elle ne se soucie pas des éraflures sur son dos, elle les aime. Putain, elle est sauvage. Elle tire sur mes cheveux, fortement pour une humaine, j'apprécie et je l'embrasse plus intensément. Je suce sa langue, mon pouce trouve son clitoris. Elle est trempée d'excitation. Elle a légèrement mal mais putain, ça l'excite.

Oui, c'est la fille avec laquelle je vais passer l'éternité.

Seigneur, je vais la prendre partout dans le monde. Nous allons boire et festoyer. Nous laisserons notre nature nous guider.

"Je vais te transformer ce soir, Isabella," gémis-je. Putain, je suis si proche.

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux", gémit-elle. "Putain, viens en moi, Edward ... s'il te plaît, marque-moi ... Je t'en supplie, chéri... "

Je grogne. Je pousse ma bite au fond d'elle. Elle frémit. Mon Dieu, elle est si serrée. Je suis ici. Avec un gémissement étouffé et ma tête en arrière, je libère mon sperme au fond d'elle. Longtemps. Merde, encore et encore, plusieurs jets. Elle jouit en me regardant. Mon chaton coquin, combien je l'aime déjà.

Je veux plus, puis-je avoir plus? Je ne halète pas mais si j'étais humain. Isabella d'autre part, est fatiguée et complètement adorable.

Elle a l'air fraîchement baisée, ce qui est vrai. Et je sens, que nous allons baiser très souvent par la suite. Je le sais. Je sais que je me sentirai toujours comme ça pour elle. Ça ne changera pas. Nous aurons toujours faim de l'autre. Tellement faim.

"Je vais t'emmener à l'hôtel," murmuré-je embrassant cet endroit sous son oreille et la déposant au sol.

"Je vais te faire l'amour, ma douce, et quand nous jouirons, je boirais ton sang." Je déplace mon nez le long de sa gorge, je remets sa robe en place. "Je vais enfoncer mes dents dans ton cou, je boirai ton sang."

Isabella gémit et je sens l'odeur d'une nouvelle vague d'excitation.

Putain de petite coquine!

"Et puis dans trois jours?" demande-t-elle, en souriant. Nous sommes présentables de nouveau et je lui prends la main, j'entrelace nos doigts car c'est **nous** maintenant. Nous sommes un couple! Elle est à moi. Pour toujours.

"Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de choses sur nous, pas vrai?" Je ris et soulève nos mains et je pose un baiser sur la sienne. "Tu sais à propos de la transformation et de tout cela?"

"Oui." Elle hoche la tête fermement. "Trois jours de douleur indescriptible et de feu insoutenable. Puis… l'éternité avec toi."

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait mal mais... elle a raison. Je dois voir ça de son point de vue.

Ce seront trois jours pour l'éternité.

Je me souviens de ma propre transformation, bien sûr et ses mots ne sont pas vraiment proches de la réelle douleur mais... je la regarde, je sais que ça vaut le coup. Pour elle je le traverserai de nouveau. Pour elle, je le ferai. En un battement de cœur.

"Je t'aime," murmuré-je, caressant sa joue.

"Je t'aime aussi", dit-elle simplement. "C'est nous maintenant."

Pour toujours, amour.

Nous sommes toujours dans la ruelle. On pourrait penser que c'est un endroit silencieux. Mais non, nous avons des visiteurs et je roule des yeux quand je les vois tous débouler. Mais mon agacement se transforme en rage quand Emmett et Jasper sentent l'odeur du sang d'Isabella.

Je m'accroupis un peu, mais quand même, et je garde ma compagne derrière moi. Putain de mur de briques qui lui a éraflé la peau.

 _Tu nous quittes_. C'est Alice et elle est triste. Peu importe.

Je hoche la tête.

Rosalie contemple Isabella avec dédain mais la garce ne peut pas me cacher ses pensées, je souris en coin. Parce que la salope est jalouse. Avec raison. Ma compagne est magnifique et je ne peux même pas imaginer combien elle le sera une fois vampire.

 _Tu as touché le jackpot avec celle-là, frérot._

Je rigole et je me relève. "Ouais, c'est vrai, Em."

Mais je cesse de glousser dès que leurs pensées envahissent ma tête. Trop nombreux, trop vite, trop fort.

Carlisle est déçu, je m'en fiche.

Esmée est triste pour moi et furax contre Isabella, alors je lui grogne dessus. Tais-toi, garce maternelle. Elle recule. Peu importe.

Jasper est livide. Il sait qu'Isabella fait partie de sa famille. Alice lui a tout expliqué.

"Tu es Isabella Swan," dit calmement Jasper, regardant mon Isabella. Cygne, comme c'est approprié. Ça n'a aucune importance. Elle va devenir Masen assez rapidement. "Le nom de jeune fille de ta mère est Whitlock?"

"Oui", répond Isabella, près de moi. Je la rapproche encore. J'en ai besoin.

"Je suis sûr que ta femme a tout vu et qu'elle t'a tout dit sur notre famille et moi."

Jasper hoche la tête. "Oui. Mon frère a survécu à la guerre. Peter."

"Oui, il l'a fait. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

"Pas pour sûr."

Bon allez. Ça suffit. Assez de bavardage.

"Avons-nous fini?" demandé-je, arquant un sourcil.

"Pour l'amour de dieu, Edward," grogne Jasper. "Peux-tu me donner deux putain de minutes avant de prendre sa vie! "

"Il ne prend pas ma vie!" dit Isabella. Putain, elle est incroyable. "Il me la donne."

Elle fait quelques pas et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis prêt à la défendre. Elle se dresse devant moi. Mains sur les hanches, elle est délicieuse. Je ne peux pas attendre de la prendre à nouveau.

"Ecoutez," soupire-t-elle "Je savais déjà que vous n'alliez pas approuver. Mais avant de me juger, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait partir Edward."

"Vous allez-vous nourrir sur les humains!" siffle Alice. Je grogne. "Ce n'est pas bien, Isabella!"

"C'est ce que nous sommes, putain!" grondé-je.

Je vois le plaisir dans la vision qu'Alice me montre. Je me vois prendre ma fille alors qu'elle est en train de vider une garce. C'est ce que je veux. Putain, je le ferai. Si érotique et sexy. Et je vois ma compagne vampire. Aucun mot n'est assez bon pour décrire sa beauté.

"Avant ton apparition… et… "

Je coupe Esmée. "Continue cette phrase et j'en finis avec toi. Parce qu'avant Isabella… ma vie était misérable."

Ils sont momentanément stupéfaits et je continue. "C'est fini. " Je parle calmement, sereinement. Je suis très sérieux.

"Le jour où je suis revenu, Carlisle ... après des années à m'être nourri d'humains... Je n'en avais pas terminé. Je suis resté avec toi mais je te l'ai dit dès le début, putain, que je ne partageais pas ton point de vue sur les choses. N'ose pas le nier et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu. Si tu n'avais rien vu... " ris-je sans humour" ... eh bien, cela montrerait à quel point tu es aveugle. Ou combien tu es désespéré à jouer à la famille parfaite. Tu as choisi de l'ignorer." Je secoue la tête, je me calme. Elle est ici avec moi, la main sur ma poitrine. "Nous en avons terminé ici. Allons-y, Isabella."

Ils nous regardent partir. Je me sens bien.

C'est libérateur.

Je suis libre.

Personne ne me jugera.

Je suis un vampire, putain. Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être moins que rien. J'en ai marre de me vautrer dans cette culpabilité que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

Emmett n'est pas libre mais je pense qu'il le sera un jour, parce qu'il est jaloux. Il veut ce que j'aie. Il veut cela, avec Rosalie. Putain, frère. Sors et trouve-toi une vraie femme.

Alice est triste mais elle me montre une vision. Nous nous reverrons. Elle finira par accepter ce qu'Isabella et moi sommes. Je m'en fiche mais c'est bon à savoir. Idem pour Jasper. Beaucoup plus réticent à l'accepter mais il veut connaître sa famille. Peu importe.

Plus tard, enfoirés.

Je ris en entendant les pensées de Carlisle. Un plaidoyer final.

Cette nuit-là je fais l'amour à mon Isabella dans une suite de l'hôtel Fairmont.

Elle me murmure des choses érotiques, je fais de même.

Je lui promets tout.

Elle est mon monde et je la prends, je l'aime.

Et puis quand elle s'envole au septième ciel j'enfonce mes dents en elle.

Je bois.

Je jouis longtemps.

Je pousse le venin en elle.

Je lui murmure mon amour et ma dévotion.

"Tu es ma vie", murmure-t-elle, puis c'est fini.

Elle est en feu.

Notre vie a commencé quand elle s'est réveillée trois jours plus tard. Aucun mot ne peut la décrire. Elle a le goût du péché le plus doux, sa beauté n'est pas de ce monde.

Elle a un don, aussi.

Sa vue est illimitée. Mes yeux sont verts quand elle voit le monde à travers mes yeux.

Ce n'est plus juste les yeux de Jasper, non, elle peut voir à travers les yeux de n'importe qui.

Pouvoir, je l'aime.

Elle est tout pour moi. Dans tous les sens et elle a dit oui pour porter mon nom.

Ses yeux sont couleur carmin, tellement sauvages et sexy, le rubis à son annulaire est rouge sang aussi.

C'est érotique sur elle et nous sommes tous les deux marqués.

Deux âmes perdues.

A peine.

Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous savons où nous voulons être et nous y sommes.

 **Jours, effusion de sang, Seigneur, oui, juste là ... des mois, des années. Plus et plus fort.**

 **Supplie-moi, mon amour.**

 **Des putain de décennies.**

Nous sommes à Londres, vivant notre vie. C'est drôle que nous devions mourir pour vivre. Voilà ce que nous faisons, nous vivons. Nous vivons bien, nous baisons dur, nous aimons même plus fort. Qui sait où nous serons la semaine prochaine?

Je me souviens des pensées de Carlisle dans la ruelle il y a toutes ces années.

 _Rédemption, Edward. Tu peux le faire. Reviens-nous._

Je secoue la tête en pensant à lui et je regarde ma femme délicieuse, mon âme-sœur.

Elle est malicieuse et ses yeux brillent dans cette chambre d'hôtel pleine de bougies.

Beaucoup d'amour, de plaisir, de sexe et de demains. Tout ça pour moi. Le pauvre homme qu'elle tient, se bat pour sa vie. Nous le vidons ensemble. Nous prenons du plaisir ensemble.

C'est qui je suis.

C'est ce que nous sommes.

Mauvais, morts-vivants, immortels.

Des putains de Dieux.

Edward et Isabella Masen.

Yeux carmin de sang riche, de sang humain. Deux paires d'yeux. Les nôtres.

 **Nous avons notre éternité.**

 **Au diable la rédemption!**

* * *

 _En te levant le matin,_

 _rappelle-toi combien est précieux le privilège,_

 _de vivre, de respirer et d'être heureux._

 _(Marc-Aurèle)_

 ** _Zveka et moi souhaitons que 2019_**

 ** _vous apporte tout le bonheur que vous méritez,_**

 ** _Bonne et Douce Année!_**


End file.
